Don't Take the Girl
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Taken from the song, Don't Take the Girl, by Tim McGraw. All Human, Jacob/Renesmee. Recommended that you listen to the song while reading! Please R&R! Mild swearing towards end


_Johnny's Daddy was takin' him fishin', when he was eight years old._

"I can't believe that you're gonna take me fishing!" Jacob said, as he and his father were stringing up their poles, getting ready for their fishing trip.

"Well, Jacob. You are eight, and when I was your age, my father took me fishing for the first time, and his father the same. And now, I'm passing on the tradition to you." His father said, taking Jacob's pole and tying it to the camping and fishing items on the top of the car.

"I'm gonna get the biggest fish!" Jacob bragged.

Billy chuckled to himself. "We'll see, son."

"Who's that?" Jacob asked, noticing a little girl walking into the gate leading into their house. A song played from the radio of Billy's car:

_Little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishin' pole. His dad looked down and smiled, said "We can't leave her behind. Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday, you'll change your mind."_

"Thank you for letting Renesmee go fishing with you guys today." Her father said, as they walked through the gate.

"Anytime, Edward." Billy said.

Edward leaned down, and gave his only daughter a kiss. "Have fun, ok?"

"'Kay, Daddy." Renesmee said, kissing her dad good-bye.

"But, Dad…" Jacob protested. He wanted to go with _just _his dad. Nowhere did his father say that they would go fishing with a _girl._

"Now, Jacob…" Billy got down on a knee, and put a hand on his son's shoulder, and smiled.

"We can't just leave her behind, Jake. I know that you don't want her to go, but you will change your mind. You just might like her."

_And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend, Bo. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, Daddy, please, don't take the girl." _

"Dad, please. Take Sam, or Seth. Take my best friend, Quil. Take Mr. Clearwater, if you want. Just _please_ don't take her." He begged.

Billy just smiled sadly. "One day, son. One day."

They went on their fishing trip. At first, Jake didn't like the fact that a _girl_ was going on the same fishing trip he was. Especially a girl like her. Renesmee looked small, and frail. She didn't look like she even knew how to cast a line right. She looked like she was the princess-type of girl who _hated _even going near a beach, because it was too dirty. Why had she even come if she wasn't going to set foot in the boat?

When they arrived, Renesmee was more than excited to get the boat in the water. Billy placed her and Jacob in the boat, and Jacob moved to the far end of the boat, to stay away from her, as if her seeming girly-ness was catching. Billy then pushed the boat into the water, and when it got out deep enough, he climbed in, and he paddled out a little deeper into the lake.

Boy, was Jacob wrong about Renesmee. As soon as his father said it was ok to start casting lines, Renesmee instantly knew what to do. She cast the line perfectly, without the aid of Billy. When they had all settled with their cast lines, Nessie's line tugged, and she wheeled it in, with a little help from Billy, of course. When the fish was close enough to grab, she reached her hand in the murky water, and caught hold of the small bass.

"Gotcha!" Renesmee smiled proudly, holding the struggling wet fish in her hands.

"Whoa." Jacob's eyes grew. "You're not afraid that you're gonna get your hands all dirty or anything?"

Renesmee looked at him like he was stupid or something. "It's just a little water." She said. "Can't hurt you." She then scooped up a little water in her hands and threw it at Jacob.

"Hey!" Jacob grinned, and reached out to get some water to splash her with.

"Okay, kids, that's enough." Billy smiled.

After a while, they were finally settled. This time, however, Jacob sat next to Renesmee.

Maybe she isn't so bad…

_Same old boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road. He held her tight, and kissed her lips in front of the picture show._

"I love you." Jacob whispered into her flyaway golden bronze curls, before kissing her neck.

"I love you more." Renesmee whispered, kissing him on the lips.

The movie was soon over, and the eighteen year olds strode out of the theater hand in hand.

"Did you even pay attention to the movie, Jake?" Renesmee asked Jacob, laughing.

"Of course I did!" Jacob said.

"Oh, really?" Renesmee smiled. "If you did watch the movie, what happened to Professor Lockhart?"

"He lost his memory."

"How?"

"He used the _Obliviate _spell."

"Did he mean to use it on himself?"

"No…Lockhart was going to use it on Harry and Ron, but he stole Ron's wand, which had snapped in the beginning of the movie, and when Lockhart cast the spell, it backfired and hit him instead."

"And how did Ron's wand break?"

"Well, when Harry and Ron arrive to King's Cross station late, and arrive on Platform nine and three quarters, the barrier between platforms nine and ten was blocked, under a spell Dobby used to try to prevent Harry from attending Hogwarts that year. So, Ron decides to use his father's flying Ford Anglia, and they crash into the Whompping Willow on their descent onto the grounds. Ron's wand snapped in half on impact."

"Beginner's luck." Renesmee mumbled to herself, smiling.

Jacob surprised her, and lifted her by the waist, swinging her around as they kissed.

"I love you." Jacob said, after they broke off.

"I love…"

All of a sudden, a man came out of the shadows of the ally, and grabbed Renesmee by the arm, pulling her away from Jacob and putting a gun to her head.

Jacob heard a song coming from what seemed like nowhere:

_Stranger came and pulled a gun. Grabbed her by the arm, said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." And Johnny said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl._

"Now, just take it nice and slow." The man said with a slight Italian accent. He was ghastly pale, and had long black hair.

"Just do what I tell you, and you can have her back."

Renesmee had tears streaming down her face. The man's grip on her arm was getting tighter.

"Please, here, take my wallet, take everything in my wallet. Hell, take the watch that my grandpa gave me, or here, what about my keys?" Jacob was panicked. He nervously took out his wallet.

The man looked at Renesmee, with the gun at her head, then at Jacob, and then he looked down at the wallet shaking in his hand. He took the wallet, and ran off.

"Oh, Jake…" Renesmee fell into Jacob's arms, shaking, tears falling harder down her face.

"Sshh…" Jacob said, stroking her hair. "It's ok. You're safe. You have me." He kissed he top of her head, as he brought her in closer to his body, comforting her.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl, five years down the road. There's gonna be a little one, and she says it's time to go. _

Jacob was pacing the halls of the Maternity ward fast—he wasn't allowed to be with his wife during the procedure because there was a chance that she wouldn't make it. They had only recently found the Toxemia in Renesmee, and since they had found it so late, she and the baby didn't have a good chance of surviving.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait in the Maternity lobby, until someone comes to get you." A nurse said, taking Jacob off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to wait in the lobby, until someone comes to get you."

"I can't…my wife and baby could die…"

"Sir, I'm sorry to hear that, but you will have to wait…"

"No!" Jacob shouted. "I will not wait in the damn waiting room. I am going to wait right here until the damn surgeon gets back and tells me that my wife and baby will live!" Jacob was panting hard, out of anger.

"Sir, you cannot yell in the Maternity Ward, now if you will just let me point you out…"

"I don't care! I'm going to wait right here until…"

Jacob was interrupted by scrub nurse. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Black?"

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I need you to come with me."

A sinking feeling suddenly hit Jacob—as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Sure…" he said quietly. He followed the nurse into a room. He sat down in a chair.

"The doctor will be out shortly." She said, before leaving him alone.

For five minutes, Jacob's heart rate increased, until finally, he felt as if he was going to explode from the anxiety.

"Mr. Black," the doctor came in the room. "I..."

"Is she ok? The baby…are they ok?"

The doctor—Dr. Cullen, not in all relation to Renesmee—sighed. That was never a good sign.

He sat down across from Jacob. All of a sudden, a song came to his head that reminded Jacob of the same moment he was in now.

_Doctor says the baby's fine, but you'll have to leave. Cause his momma's fading fast._

"You have a daughter—four pounds, ten ounces. She's being sent to the NICU for some tests, and she will be there until she gets a little healthier. Other than that, your daughter is fine. But your wife, Renesmee…"

"No," Jacob was just about to pass out. "No, please, tell me she's ok…."

Dr. Cullen sighed again. "She's being transported to the ICU. She has a day, at most. Mr. Black, she's fading fast. You will want to say your goodbyes, but right now, I'll need you to leave."

"No." Jacob said. "I need to see her…. she can't be…"

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cullen said.

_And Johnny hit his knees, and there he prayed. "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl._

Jacob collapsed on the ground. He couldn't believe it…this wasn't happening. Not now. Later in life, maybe, when they've grown and they had grandkids, and great grandkids. But not now…God, not now.

"God, please. Let me take her place. Let me be the one in that ICU bed. Not Renesmee. Please. She doesn't deserve to die. If someone has to die today, let it be me, please. Take my heart from my chest, right now. Take me out of this world—let Renesmee and my baby live. Just please don't let her die."

But it was no good. Jacob knew this—God wouldn't change it. No matter how hard he tried.

Jacob left the hospital. He couldn't stay here. But, not before saying goodbye to Renesmee.

"Please. Tell me where Renesmee Black is." He begged the nearest nurse.

She checked the computer. "ICU room 504." She said solemnly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He ran. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to. Jacob needed to see her; before she saw God. As soon as Jacob got to her room, he stopped dead. Jacob walked in the room. She was hooked up to a breathing machine, and in a coma. He collapsed at her bedside, and took her hand.

"I love you." He said, tears streaming down his face. "I love you so much."

Jacob was trying so hard not to cry, but he couldn't hold it in. She was his reason, his life. Jacob couldn't let her go. He can't.

"Please," Jacob sobbed into her nearly lifeless hand. "Don't go. I need you…we need you. Please, Renesmee Black you cannot go. Please don't die on me. Please."

She flat lined. All of a sudden, there was a rush of doctors in the room, yelling out instructions, yelling at the nurses for the crash cart. One of the nurses tried pushing Jacob away, out of the room, knowing that he wouldn't want to see what was about to happen.

Jacob saw them try CPR. He saw them try the paddles. One suggested that they crack open her chest, and massage her heart. But it was too late. She was already gone.

"Time of death," The main doctor said softly. "21:30, May 22nd, 2011."

_Johnny's Daddy was takin' him fishin', when he was eight years old._


End file.
